


Block B Drabbles

by nommonkeypie (Tessa_Harrison)



Category: Block B
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Harrison/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my little Block B drabbles. Crossposted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block B Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was the line "I said I love you" for taepyo, sent to me by the awesome cassiem (go read her stuff if you haven't already)

“I said,” Taeil says, sounding almost annoyed, “I love you.”

Jihoon can’t believe his ears. He’s had a less than subtle crush on his hyung for a long time. He just never thought he’d hear those words from Taeil, at least, not in this situation.

\--

The alarm went off, blaring in his ear. Jihoon groaned, wishing he could have a few more minutes, or hours, to spend in the dream. Another one, the same as all the others. He should have known. It had been too good to be true.

He stared at his ceiling, trying to ignore the alarm that was continuing to scream in his ear. This was nothing something he wanted or needed. Especially not that morning wood that came along with the dream.

This was just shaping up to a lovely start to an already sucky day.


End file.
